


Pre-birthday fic for Freja

by lancetalkative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetalkative/pseuds/lancetalkative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance in a coffeeshop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-birthday fic for Freja

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pre birthday fic for mi muñeca starring Klance in a coffeeshop?? There's mentions of Allura and Hunk and Keith is an art student.

"Good morning Keith! Your usual?" Came Lance's sunny voice. Every morning Keith would walk forty minutes to college and he would always, always stop by Altea, a small coffee shop that was on the way. At first Keith only went to get his caffeine fix before hurrying on, but one day he hadn't. This was the day he first met Lance.

Now, it's not that Keith liked Lance. No, not at all. In fact, he and Lance were enemies. Ever since he walked in, Lance had instantly poked fun at him. At first it was a comment about his mullet, which was matched with a crinkle of his nose and a small smirk, which made Keith want to throw the coffee at him. Then it was about his dress sense, then the splashes of paint that was constantly on his hands and face. Allura, his classmate, had often listened to him rant about Lance with a small smile on her face whilst working on her chalks. But Lance didn't stop at making fun of his appearance, oh no. Lance made fun of him by flirting with him. 

"How can you remember my order each time?" Keith asked, fiddling with the strap on his bag. Inside said bag was his sketchbook, a few paintbrushes, pencils and paints.

"I want to remember every detail about you sunshine. It's a bit cold out today though, do you want a bit of cinnamon mixed in?" Lance winked at him, leaning forward slightly over the counter. It was slow today, so flirting was turned up to the max.

"Um, maybe vanilla? Cinnamon makes me sneeze." Keith mumbled, trying his hardest not to flush darkly at the sunshine comment.

"Sure thing muñeca. Large?"

"Yes please."

"Okey dokey baby. Be ready in three minutes. Hunk! Grab our cutest customer a raspberry crown por favor!"

"Oh, uh, I don't want one thank you." Keith spoke quietly, before a sparkle caught his eye.

"It's on the house mi cariño...what is it?" Lance cocked an eyebrow.

"You...you have glitter on your cheeks." Keith gazed at the sparkles, watching them catch in the light. He also took note of the blush spreading over Lance's cheekbones.

"Ah, mierda, my sisters they threw something at me this morning. I knew I should've looked in the mirror damnit." Lance then started to scrub at his cheeks with his hands, which made Keith practically throw himself across the counter to grab his hands.

"Don't...it looks good..." Keith trailed off, staring at how Lance's strong and calloused fingers entwined perfectly with his own.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind." Lance breathed out from above him.

"Oh my fucking God all I want is a hot chocolate." 

"Pidge?!?" Lance practically yelled, making Keeef jump back in surprise.

"Hey. If you're not too busy can I have a hot chocolate with whipped cream please." Pidge deadpanned, tapping away on their phone.

"Did you record that?" Lance frowned suspiciously.

"Of course. Allura says well done by the way Keith."

"Oh god..." Keeef buried his face in his hands, listening to Lance's laugh from across him.

"Look mi amor, I finish work at five. Wanna catch a movie or something with me?" Lance looked confident but Keith saw the slight flash of worry in his eyes.

"O-okay. That new Voltron film is showing. We could see that?" Keith stammered, almost laughing as Lance's eyes blew wide and a huge grin broke out on his face.

"I've been wanting to see that! The Red Paladin is so hot. He looks kinda like you."

"You look like the Blue Paladin. He's pretty hot too." Keith muttered, taking the coffee cup from Lance. 

"Dios mio..." Lance looked utterly awed. The way he was looking at Keith made him want to kiss him until all he saw was him.

Oh well. He's pretty sure he could wait until the movie finished.


End file.
